Mulan 1998 Aired on ABC (May 2000) Part 8
(Cut to Shan-Yu and the Emperor on the balcony) * Shan-Yu: I tire of your arrogance, old man. (yelling and putting his sword at the emperor's throat) Bow to me! * Emperor: No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it. * Shan-Yu: Then you will kneel in pieces. (Shan-Yu draws back his sword to strike the Emperor) * (Shang runs up in time to block Shan-Yu's striking blow with his sword. Shang swipes with his sword. Shan-Yu grabs Shang's arm and throws him towards the edge. Shang grabs onto a column and flies over the edge and uses the momentum to swing back and kick Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu falls to the ground, Shang on top of him. Shang punches Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu grabs Shang and rolls over, forcing Shang to be on his back underneath him. Shang uses his knee to hit Shan-Yu from behind as he uses his hand to hit him in the head. Shang forces Shan-Yu onto his back and grabs his arm, pulling it behind Shan-Yu's back. Mulan, Chien-Po, Yao and Ling enter the balcony from the stairs) * Mulan: Chien-Po, get the Emperor. * Chien-Po: (standing in front of the Emperor and bowing) I'm sorry, your Majesty. * (Chien-Po lifts up the Emperor and runs over to Mulan, who is behind a rope attached to a column in the balcony. Chien-Po uses his sash as a pulley and rides down the rope to the ground. Shan-Yu watches the Emperor leave) * Shan-Yu: No! YAY! * (Shan-Yu uses his free arm to elbow Shang in the face. Shan-Yu gets up and headbutts Shang and throws him to the ground. Shang lies limp. Mulan watches Shang fall, but she looks over the edge at Ling and Yao now on the ground. Chien-Po runs off the screen out of sight) * Yao: (motioning her to follow) C'mon! * (Mulan looks down at Shang with a concerned look. Shan-Yu begins to approach Mulan and the rope. Mulan looks at the approaching Shan-Yu and then down to spy his sword. Thinking swiftly, Mulan grabs Shan-Yu's sword and cuts the taut rope. Shan-Yu reaches the edge and grabs for the falling rope unsuccessfully as Mulan leaves the sword embedded in the column and runs to Shang's position. The crowd cheers) * Shan-Yu: No. (He looks down at the crowd and realizes that he cannot find the Emperor among the throng of people) Yrraahhhh!!!! * (Shan-Yu turns back and sees Mulan looking concerned, holding up Shang. Shan-Yu pulls out his sword lodged in the column and heads towards them. As Shang sees Shan-Yu approaching, he puts his arm in front of Mulan to ask her to leave and takes out his knife. Mulan slides away. Shan-Yu comes up to Shang, knocks away his knife, slaps him in the face and grabs Shang by the shirt collar) * Shan-Yu: (in Shang's face) You, you took away my victory. * (Mulan's shoe hits Shan-Yu in the head and bounces back to her feet. Shan-Yu turns toward Mulan) * Mulan: No! I did! (Mulan pulls her hair back to look like she did so if she was a soldier) * Shan-Yu: (looking at Mulan) The soldier from the mountains. * (Shan-Yu drops Shang and starts after Mulan as she puts on her shoe and runs down the stairs and through the doors to the balcony. She closes the door with the latch falling in place right behind her. She leans against the doors. Shan-Yu punches a hole in one door with his fist. Mulan runs away from the doors down the corridor. Mushu riding Shan-Yu's falcon like a horse catches up with Mulan) * Mushu: Well, what's with the plan? * Mulan: Um... * Mushu: You don't have a plan?! * Mulan: Hey, I'm making this up as I go. (looks out a window and spies the fireworks tower) Mushu-- * Mushu: I'm way ahead of you, sister. C'mon, Cri-kee. (Mushu and Cri-kee jump onto a kite and use the wings to soar over toward the fireworks tower) * (Cut to Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu breaks through the doors and catches up to Mulan swinging his sword wildly, knocking down a support column with every swipe. Mulan runs and ducks his every blow. Mulan climbs up a column to get out of Shan-Yu's reach. Shan-Yu slices the base of the column, causing it to fall and break through the outer wall. Mulan shrieks as the beam falls and comes to a stop. Mulan gets up on the beam and jumps up to catch onto the awning. She looks off to her right and spies Mushu arriving at the fireworks tower) * (Zoom in on the fireworks tower. Mushu lands near Barry Cook and Tony Bancroft on the edge of the tower) * Mushu: Citizens, I need firepower. * Barry Cook: And who is this? * Mushu: (Mushu and Crik-ee, with wings spread like Batman) Your worst nightmare. * (Barry Cook and Tony Bancroft jump off the tower and plunge toward the ground) * (Cut to Mulan. She pulls herself onto the roof and climbs up to the crest) * Man in Crowd #1: On the roof! * Man in Crowd #2: Look! * (Mulan lines up where she is standing with the fireworks tower across the way. Shan-Yu breaks through the roof behind Mulan, surprising her. Mulan backs away and searches for something on her person to help her against Shan-Yu. She finds her fan, takes it out and opens it) * Shan-Yu: It looks like you're out of ideas. * (Shan-Yu lunges with his sword. Mulan dodges to her right and lets the sword go right through the fan. She closes the fan back up on the sword and twists the fan with both hands where that Shan-Yu loses his grip. The sword flies toward Mulan and she catches it by the handle, slipping off the fan with her sword movement) * Mulan: Not quite. (calling out) Ready, Mushu? * Mushu: (behind Shan-Yu tied to a large rocket firework) I am ready, baby. (He blows fire onto a stick and hands the stick to Cri-kee, who's standing on the firework) Light me! (Cri-kee lights the fuse) * (Shan-Yu approaches Mulan. Using the sword as a lever, Mulan lunges at Shan-Yu, kicking him in the face, then sweep kicks him and he falls to the ground. Mulan picks the sword back up and stabs it into Shan-Yu's cape. The rocket on Mushu ignites and hurls him toward Shan-Yu. Mulan lies flat down on the left side of the roof. Shan-Yu sees the approaching rocket and tries to run, but the sword has him pinned to the spot. The rocket hits Shan-Yu square in the belly, propelling him toward the firework tower. Mushu grabbed onto the sword as he went by, letting the rocket do the work. Cri-kee hangs on to Mushu's tail. Mulan jumps back up to the crest of the roof and runs away from the fireworks tower, grabbing Mushu and Cri-kee off the sword) * Mulan: (while running) Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof. * (The rocket rides Shan-Yu into the fireworks tower, causing masses of explosions and fireworks to fly everywhere. Mulan jumps near the edge of the roof. Propelled by the explosion, she grabs onto a lantern that is hanging on a taut rope and starts to slide down. She looks down and releases her grip where that she lands on Shang's back, causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Shan-Yu's sword follows and lands on the ground nearby)